Alice is back
by lilie4
Summary: Alice, po události s Masqueradem odjíždí do Ruska. Po několika letech se však opět vrací do Japonska. Její přátelé však nejsou jako dřív a Alici skoro přehlíží. To se však má jednoho dne změnit.


_**CrossoverKapitola 1.**_

_Celý děj příběhu má hodně málo společného se skutečností. Doufám, že se bude líbit :-)._

Jmenuji se Alice Gehabich. Po incidentu s Masqueradem jsem se se svým dědou vrátila zpět do Ruska, kde jsem několik dalších let žila. Potřebovala jsem si ujasnit kdo jsem a čeho chci v životě dosáhnout.

Byla jsem šťastná, že jsem opět ve své domovině, ale trápily mě vzpomínky na to co se nedávno stalo. Ukázalo se, že čas rány zahojí a já po nějakém čase začala normálně žít. Žili jsme s dědou v Moskvě, která je naprosto nádherná. Čerpala jsem zde sílu a energii. Samozřejmě se mi stýskalo po ostatních bojovníchích, ale vždy jsem si vzpoměla na to jak se ostatní tvářili, když zjistili, že jsem Masquerade. Hlavně reakce Shuna mě překvapila, ale možná byl víc než já, překvapený sám Shun. Občas přemýšlím, zda se mu po mně stýská, nebo jestli na mě alespoň v dobrém vzpomíná. Tyto myšlenky raději vždy rychle zaháním.

Ten den byl obzvláště krásný, ptáčci již zrána zpívali své písně a slunce zářilo. Vstala jsem a začala chystat snídani. Děda po chvíli též vyšel z pokoje. „Dobré ráno, Alice." řekl „Dobré ráno, dědečku!" odpvěděla jsem mu. Měla jsem svého dědu opravdu moc ráda byl to jediný člověk v okolí, který mě vždy podpořil. Našla jsem si v Moskvě sice několik přátel, ale žádný z nich nebyl jako třeba Runo. Děda se mi to všechno snažil vynahradit. „Tak co máme dnes dobrého." zeptal se děda a já mu jen řekla: „To je překvapení!" a smála jsem se. Udělala jsem smažená vajíčka a opekla chléb. Vypadalo to dobře. Dala jsem to na stůl a sledovala jak se děda s chutí do jídla pustil. Já sama začala jíst také. „Co bys tomu Alice řekla kdybychom se vrátili do Japonska?" zeptal se mě uprostřed jídla děda. Zaskočilo mě to, nevěděla jsem co na to říct. „A proč ?" otázala jsem se, když jsem se vzpamatovala. „Jestli by Ti to vadilo, tak na to zapomeň" snažil se uklidnit situaci děda „To jsem neřekla, ráda bych se vrátila do Japonska, ale zajímá mě proč tak najednou." chácholila jsem ho „Víš," začal pomalu děda „dostal jsem z Japonska nabídku na velmi dobrou pracovní pozici, chtěl bych ji přijmout, ale zajímá mě tvůj názor." „To je skvělé" zajásala jsem „samozřejmě, že mi to vadit nebude a jsem ráda, že se ptáš na můj názor." „Pak je tedy vše v pořádku, pozítří odlétáme." Řekl děda a dojedl snídani. Umyla jsem nádobí a začala si balit věci na cestu do Japonska. Děda též ještě něco zařizoval ohledně pronájmu domu, protože nechtěl nechat dům bez dozoru. Ještě ten den jsem se rozloučila se svými přáteli. Bylo jim líto, že mě možná už neuvidí, ale popřáli mi šťastnou cestu a ať jsem v Japonsku šťastná. Ten Večer jsem usínala se zvláštním pocitem, nebylo to štěstí, ale ani strach.

Příští den byl též krásný, jako ten předešlý. U nás doma vrcholily přípravy na cestu. Oběd jsem udělala velmi jednoduchý. Celý den se nestalo nic zvláštního a my dobalovali poslední věci, které jsme si chtěli vzít s sebou. Nestalo se nic až na to že děda za nic na světě nemohl najít cestovní pas. Přitom říkal, že ho měl ještě včera na nočním stolku. Prohledali jsme celý dům, ale bez úspěchu, děda byl celý nešťastný, neboť již zaplatil letenky, vše zařídil a to se již nedalo vzít zpět. Nakonec jsme pas našli v dědově kapse u kabátu. No jo, někdy se takové věci stávají.

Den odletu. Vstávali jsme brzy a za chvíli přijeli nájemníci našeho domu. My jim předali klíče a instrukce, kde co najdou, to zabralo nějakou dobu a již jsme museli skládat věci do auta a jet na letiště. Vše jsme v pořádku zvládli, nastoupili do letadla a jen čekali na start. Netrvalo to dlouho a letadlo se odlepilo od země a vystoupalo do vzduchu. Celá cesta byla poklidná. S dědou jsme si povídali, nebo četli a než jsme se nadáli byli jsme v zemi vycházejícího slunce, tedy v Japonsku. Vyzvedli jsme si svá zavazadla a odjeli k domu, který nám byl moc dobře známý. Byl to dům, ve který jsme před pár lety opustili a nyní se vracíme. Než jsme nastěhovali všechny naše věci do domu, byl již večer, a tak na to abych se přivítala se svými starými přáteli bylo již dlouho. No nic, nechám to na zítřek.

**To je konec 1. kapitoly snad se líbí.**


End file.
